Be Mine!
by Zack2015
Summary: A Valentine Special, Elias Goldstein makes a special valentine to someone random or so he thinks...
1. Be Mine!

Be Mine!

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizardess Heart all rights belong to Solmore  
Rating: Mature

WARNING: Shounen-ai

Genre:Romance  
Pairing: Klaus Goldstein X Elias Goldstein

Summary: A Valentine Special, Elias Goldstein makes a special valentine to someone random or so he thinks...

(I made this February 10th 2016.)

"Okay class today, I want all of you to send out Valentine Day cards to somebody random and if you get a reply back you must keep writing to that person. Understood?" Professor Schuyler asked.

Liz Hart eyed the professor thinking he gone mad this time, though she was quick to write that down. "Yes sir." she replied out.

"Good, now I will pass you all a card so you can put whatever you feel inside your heart down." Professor Schuyler said, as he went around and handed everyone a card.

No one questioned why he didn't make them appear with magic, they all just stared over their own cards that they were giving. Yukiya Reizen placed down onto his, 'I really would love a Valentine this year'. Liz Hart wrote down onto hers, 'I hope I get someone'. Elias Goldstein wrote onto his card, 'I really would want someone to be mine! This Valentine'. Then the professor took the cards and made them all fly off.

"They will search for someone random for each of you, remember what I told you all." Professor Schuyler remarked, as the bell rang for the class to be over with.

They all left the classroom, though Elias was the last one out of the classroom door. Elias Goldstein slowly went down the hallway, as he saw Yukiya up ahead and he went over to him. Yukiya Reizen turned around a little, as he gave a small smile.

"Say... um, do you hope we get answers?" Elias Goldstein asked him.

"I sure do." Yukiya Reizen replied.

"I do too, I hate being always so lonely and feeling so... down lately." Elias Goldstein explained.

"Well, see you." Yukiya Reizen waved, as he went down the stairs once he reached them.

Elias Goldstein sighed to himself, really hoping that this year would be different then the others he had before. Since they all led to dead ends before, but this year already felt different in itself since they made those Valentine Cards. They didn't the last couple of years that had went by, plus he hadn't got himself a buddy yet and he didn't want to be paired up with someone he didn't like back... but that wasn't really his choice. He went down the staircase and outside into the courtyard, as Luca seemed to run over to him. Oh no... anything but him!

"Hey, what's up Elias?" Luca Orlem asked him.

"Not much." Elias Goldstein gave a quick reply, trying to ignore him.

"Oh come on, don't you want to talk with me?" Luca Orlem asked.

"No, I rather not." Elias Goldstein replied, as he was getting slightly irritated here from this.

"But, we always talked before!" Luca Orlem said, as he gave a cheesy grin.

"I don't want to talk with you!" Elias Goldstein grumbled out, as he soon turned and walked away from the green haired man.

"Pfft, you don't know what you are missing out on." Luca Orlem said after Elias walked away.

Elias Goldstein reached the lake and sat down near it on the grass, he rather be alone to think then to get more mad hearing what Luca had to say! Besides, he really hoped that his card would get a reply and someone will send one back to him. Elias glanced around, as he saw a couple holding hands... he so wished he had someone to do that with. He glanced over his own hands a moment, as he bit his lip, why was this so hard on him? He gone through lot of years alone before... so why was his emotions kicking in now?

"Hey, Elias." Yukiya Reizen said.

"Oh, hey Yukiya..." Elias Goldstein replied, not even looking his way.

"What is wrong?" Yukiya Reizen asked now.

"I really do hope my card gets someone to write back..." Elias Goldstein said, giving out a sigh.

"I hope mine does too." Yukiya Reizen said, as he gently patted Elias's shoulder.

"Well... I guess I should try to relax before we need to head back to our dorms." Elias Goldstein pointed out, though he kept glancing over his own hands.

"Yeah." Yukiya Reizen just said.

Not like Yukiya was one to talk much anyhow, Elias thought to himself. Soon Elias got up and gave a stretch before walking off. He really did want to get a reply, he didn't know why that was at all. Elias was even wondering if he was thinking straight here, before he walked back through the courtyard and went inside the academy building. Oddly he didn't know what else to do, so he headed to his dorm room and plopped onto his bed. Though Elias soon noticed a card on the floor right beside his bed, he glanced over it slowly, before picking it up.

The card read, 'That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever wrote to me.' all it said, no name giving... not like they gave names on their own cards but still. Elias sighed, though he glanced at his notebook as he wondered how to make such a card with that, or if it would even work out. He quickly teared a piece of paper from his notebook as he placed it on top of it, as he took his pen and wrote down, 'I really would want to know your name... but I am guessing we can't leave any'. Then he allowed the paper to fly out the room. Okay... it wasn't a card, but a note this time, he had no idea how the teacher made them cards, though the person that sent a card back to him... must know how to do so as well.


	2. Those Words

Chapter 2: Those Words

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizardess Heart all rights belong to Solmore

Rating: Mature  
WARNING: Shounen-ai

Genre: Family/comfort  
Pairing: Klaus Goldstein X Elias Goldstein

Summary: Time passes on and Elias becomes more depressed over time... but what he finds out is so very comforting.

Elias Goldstein took off his boots, then his socks as he glanced at his bare feet a moment, then he got himself undressed, taking out a pair of pajamas from his drawer and placing them on. He was so much in depression that he picked up his yellow stuffed animal bunny into his arms and carried it to bed with him. Elias barely slept with them kind of things though, since he felt it super embarrassing to do so, especially if someone was watching! He put down the blankets as he went onto his bed and covered himself with the sheets.

Yukiya Reizen came in a moment or two later as he glanced towards his room mate, giving him a weird look for a moment, before he walked over to his own bed. Yukiya found that odd that Elias already was in bed though, maybe this day was very bad news for his room mate. Though he soon got idea, maybe he should leave Elias a fake card to cheer him up? Yukiya soon got out some colored paper as he cut it carefully with scissors and then he took out a pen and wrote down, 'don't worry too much okay?' onto it, then he quietly walked over to Elias's bed and left it next to it. Yukiya soon quietly walked back over to his own bed.

Elias Goldstein was still awake, though he just only stared at the wall, clinging onto the stuffed yellow bunny in his hands. He really hoped he would get an answer, if they will leave their name or not... oh that was the only thing he wanted. Oddly the card that Yukiya had made, flew under Elias's bed from the gentle breeze, since the window was open... though no one had opened that thing. Elias shivered a little, covering himself more to keep warm. Then a nice purple card flew in through the window and landed right by Elias on the bed.

"Huh?" Elias Goldstein asked, as he quickly looked over it to see what it said.

The card read, 'I don't know if we can give names. But I really would want to be your Valentine'. Elias blushed from that, as he only sat up and tore another piece of paper out of his notebook and took his pen back out. Then he wrote down onto it, 'Can I meet you tomorrow?' he really hoped that would be an yes. Yukiya seemed to give Elias a weird look, before actually going to sleep. Elias smiled as his magic note flew out the open window. He then put the notebook and pen back under his bed, as he finally dozed off. While both Elias and Yukiya slept, a magic note flew in through the opened window, though Yukiya closed it some.

In the morning, Elias Goldstein got out of bed to spot a new note before his bed, okay this time it was a magic note not a card. He picked it up as he read it carefully, before holding it close to his chest. It read, 'Meet me at the fountain in town, you know which one'. Oddly Elias didn't question how the person knew such a thing but he didn't want to chase them away either, he got his answer! Elias Goldstein got himself changed into his school uniform and went to class all super happy this day! Even Yukiya had to give him a strange stare, since he never saw his room mate this happy ever! Elias Goldstein went to sit at his desk as he hummed to himself and thinking of what was said to himself.

The teacher walked into the classroom, when the bell rang though Yukiya kept looking at Elias wondering what caused this strange behavior? Yukiya wondered if it was because of the card he had made? Liz Hart seemed to give a light smile, as the headmaster went before them and started to talk about that day's lesson. Oddly Elias wasn't paying attention, instead he kept thinking about the fountain in town and meeting the person that had been writing to him. Though others didn't seem to catch onto that fact at all, which was very weird in itself.

Soon when class was over Elias quickly left his desk and the classroom, he soon walked out of the academy building as well. Elias walked into the town, since oddly the gate was opened, but he didn't question it at all. Soon Elias made his way down the pathways, until he found the park in the town it was the one that had the fountain after all. Elias waited by it, since no one was there, he sighed and wondered if he should head back to the academy.

Just then Elias noticed that Klaus was coming his way, as he only seemed to give a little stare. Klaus Goldstein looked towards Elias, as he gave a smirk, so it was him huh? Klaus asked himself, as he got a closer look at his younger brother. Elias just crossed his arms, when his older brother looked over him slightly.

"What are you looking at?" Elias Goldstein asked, keeping his arms crossed.

"I didn't except it to be you. But in a way, I am glad it was." Klaus Goldstein pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" Elias Goldstein asked quickly.

"I mean, you have been sending me Valentine things. One time with a card, then the rest of the time with magic notes." Klaus Goldstein stated simply.

"What? NO Way!" Elias Goldstein grunted as he crossed his arms more, looking more annoyed.

"Then, why am I here?" Klaus Goldstein asked him.

"Probably to pester me!" Elias Goldstein said, as he gave him a bit of a glare.

"Hmm, so you don't want to go any further?" Klaus Goldstein asked him.

"Further? With you? NO WAY!" Elias Goldstein yelled out the last part, before he finally walked away.

Klaus Goldstein just sighed, maybe he should prove it to his little brother somehow? He did gain feelings towards him after the very first Valentine thing he had been sent by his own little brother, who would have thought? Klaus gave a soft sigh, as he stood by the fountain a moment, unsure if he should wait there, or if he should find someway to prove his love... but then again, it kind of felt like Elias didn't want that one bit.


	3. Love Letter

Chapter 3: Love Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizardess Heart all rights belong to Solmore

Rating: Mature  
WARNING: Yaoi/incest

Genre: Family/comfort/romance  
Pairing: Klaus Goldstein X Elias Goldstein

Summary: Klaus writes a love letter instead of a magic note for some reason and sends it to Elias...

Klaus Goldstein sighed and just teleported himself into his office, as he moved over to his desk and took out a paper and a pen. He started to write a love letter, which wasn't like him at all, put he put down all of his feelings down onto that sheet of paper. Klaus wrote nicely in his writing style, making sure the words were very easy to read. Klaus then actually kissed the letter, before he smirked and let it fly off to his little brother.

Elias Goldstein was on his bed, as he sighed and Yukiya now rolled his eyes towards his room mate here.

"You know, this isn't like you..." Yukiya Reizen replied.

"Well... to find out your own brother has been getting your Valentine stuff all along is bad..." Elias Goldstein stated out. *then the letter came through the small crack on the bottom of the door and flew up and went right by Elias's side.

"What is that?" Yukiya Reizen asked.

"I don't know... maybe I should just tear it up?" Elias Goldstein asked, as he picked up the letter. But before he could do anything, he oddly felt his heart pound within his chest and he found himself blushing darkly.

"What does it say?" Yukiya Reizen asked.

"I am not saying this out loud!" Elias Goldstein replied, as he read over it carefully, this... this was how Klaus really felt? Why... was he the one though to write this and the other things? Though Elias couldn't put the letter down, as he kept reading it, until he got to the end, he just felt love from reading such a thing and he never felt this way before! As he suddenly got off his bed, as he left the dorm room, Yukiya shook his head.

A moment later Elias went into Klaus's office, as he even put the love letter down onto Klaus's desk. "What is the meaning of this brother?" Elias Goldstein asked. "It is my true feelings for you." Klaus Goldstein responded very calmly. "Um..." Elias Goldstein said, trying to say something back, but he was too bright red to do so, since that letter was way too much for him! "I meant everything I said in that letter." Klaus Goldstein stated, as he loosened his tie, as Elias oddly stared and watched him do this.

Klaus Goldstein even unbuttoned his vest and his white shirt, then took them both off besides his tie. Elias Goldstein just stared towards him, as he glanced towards the opened door, as he blushed, then Elias quickly went over to the door then closed and locked it, before returning to stare at him again. Klaus Goldstein smirked towards his younger brother, before he glanced into his eyes, as Elias gave a soft gulp.

"Can... can I feel your um... chest?" Elias Goldstein asked dark red.

"Of course you can, I will let you anyhow." Klaus Goldstein replied, with a wink giving.

Elias Goldstein slowly moved closer to his older brother, as Klaus smiled towards his younger brother here, as Elias gently placed his hands onto Klaus's chest as he started to feel how smooth it felt. Elias was dark red though, just by doing that simple little thing, but he kept on doing that, trying not to make Klaus want to leave or something. Though Klaus smirked, as he shook his head some, before he looked towards Elias's cloak, then he took that off of his little brother. Klaus was very gentle though doing that, since he knew that Elias was after all younger then he was, so he had to be gentle. Elias just allowed him to do that, as he kept feeling over Klaus's chest with his hands.

"Does my chest feel nice?" Klaus Goldstein asked him, as he gave a smirk.

"Very... soft and smooth." Elias Goldstein answered with a bright red face.

"Good, I am glad." Klaus Goldstein gently whispered into his little brother's ear.

Elias Goldstein just got darker red here, as he moved a bit more closely. Klaus Goldstein soon stared towards Elias's jacket took that off as well. Though Elias didn't seem to say nothing or object to it in anyway, so Klaus really hoped that he could finally take him. Elias Goldstein scooted away for a moment, as he glanced at his older brother's belt on his pants, as he blushed, but he placed his fingers onto the the buckle and he undid it and took off the belt. Klaus Goldstein carefully watched how his little brother reacted towards certain things here, as he grinned. Klaus then started to unbutton Elias's long sleeved white shirt, as Elias just stood still for him to do so.

"Um... wait." Elias Goldstein replied, as he covered over his bare chest, once Klaus took his shirt off.

"But, I really want you." Klaus Goldstein replied, as he came closer to him.

"Want me?" Elias Goldstein asked dark red on his face, as Klaus gently took Elias's hands away.

Elias Goldstein breathed a bit hard, sighing though Klaus soon lightly started to trail his fingers along his younger brother's chest. Elias kept blushing very darkly, as he then gulped and stared over the zipper on Klaus's pants slightly. Did he really want to go through this? Elias asked himself, he knew if he did this there was no turning back! Plus... Elias had been lonely and wanted to find love, but really his own brother? Elias kept his hands away for now, but he kept blushing here, since Klaus's chest was exposed still, so was his own... but he didn't care about that, he only cared that his older brother had his chest exposed before his eyes!

Klaus Goldstein took off his own pants, as he saw how dark that caused Elias to become here. Klaus went closer to the younger, as he lightly started to stroke over his hair. "You know... you are the one who made me want to become a professor." Klaus stated out, he really always wanted to tell him this secret that he held onto for quite some time. Elias Goldstein glanced at Klaus, as he kept blushing there, not even moving from his spot, how red he was. "Oh, you can touch me still." Klaus replied, giving him a wink.

Elias Goldstein just was too bright red to do anything right now, so Klaus just took off Elias's belt, causing his little brother to get more darker red, if that was even possible anymore! Then Klaus took off Elias's pants, leaving them both only in their boxers here. Though Klaus gave a slight blush, as Elias just bit his lip blushing still so darkly. Klaus found this site to be very adorable here, he then slowly trailed his fingers over Elias's crotch gently. Though Elias gasped a little and backed away, but the boy was still deep red.


	4. Sweet Incest

Chapter 4: Sweet Incest

Disclaimer: I don't own Wizardess Heart all rights belong to Solmore

Rating: Mature

Genre: Family/Romance  
WARNING: Yaoi/incest  
Pairing: Klaus Goldstein X Elias Goldstein

Summary: Klaus gets rather horny seeing his little brother with just boxers on and the incest begins!

Klaus Goldstein moved quickly over to Elias, as he only pulled his brother closer against himself, as he held him now a moment. Klaus then placed his barrier spells all over his office, that way no one can come inside at all! Then Klaus let go, as he started to trail his fingers along Elias's crotch on the boxers, Elias grew more red, as he gave a soft moan now. Klaus smirked as he kept that up for a bit here, as he got soft moans out from him. Though Klaus wanted more then this, so he slowly slid the boxers off of his younger brother, giving a look at Elias's member, blushing a bit himself.

"Hey, don't blush!" Elias Goldstein replied dark red, though he wondered if Klaus liked what he saw at the same time.

Klaus Goldstein took off his own boxers, as he brought Elias to the bed within his office as he gently pushed Elias against the bed. "Now, you be a good boy." Klaus replied with a smirk.

"Um, what?" Elias Goldstein replied out, as he was just was dark red, but he really couldn't tell what his older brother was up too, since his face was against the bed sheets.

"I will be very gentle, I know you are a virgin." Klaus Goldstein stated, as he gently placed his fingers within Elias's butt hole very gently.

"That hurts..." Elias Goldstein stated out, as he gasped from how painful it felt.

"You will get used to it." Klaus Goldstein whispered towards him softly.

"Right..." Elias Goldstein replied, as he lifted his head off of the sheets and placed it sideways now.

"Stay still." Klaus Goldstein told him, as Elias just sighed, but he didn't seem to want to go anywhere.

Elias Goldstein sighed, since he was uncomfortable facing this way. Elias hoped that Klaus would just get done with what he wanted here, though Klaus soon glanced over towards his little brother a moment.

"Elias, can you lay on your back instead?" Klaus Goldstein asked him.

"Um... sure." Elias Goldstein replied, as he quickly got off the bed and then slowly laid down onto his back. But, Elias gave a dark red blush now, since he could see Klaus's nude body. "But..." he said, as he kept blushing.

"Now I need to do this right." Klaus Goldstein replied, as he slowly crawled on top of Elias.

Elias Goldstein grew more red here, as he even felt Klaus's breath against his skin. But, oddly Elias didn't wish to move at all, he even allowed Klaus to position himself over himself, as he kept blushing like mad! Klaus Goldstein smiled, as he could see how red Elias had got here, as he gently moved Elias's penis out of the way. Elias blushed more from that, though he allowed Klaus to do whatever he wanted, since Klaus was the more dominant man after all.

"Do you really want me too?" Klaus Goldstein soon asked. "Because it will hurt." he added.

"Yeah, before I stop you..." Elias Goldstein replied, biting his lip as he kept up his blushing fit.

Klaus Goldstein gently placed his penis into Elias's hole that way, as Elias kept blushing towards him, though Elias was quick to wrap his arms around Klaus's back to rub the older man's back gently. Klaus smirked to him, as he sunk his penis further into the younger, as Elias bit his lip and gasped out, since that was his first time and all.

"Want to call we anything?" Klaus Goldstein asked, as he winked.

"It just hurts... so..." Elias Goldstein stated very dark red still, as he tried his best to endure this pain that he felt.

"Well, my brother, it will feel like pleasure soon." Klaus Goldstein replied softly, as he gazed into Elias's purple eyes.

Klaus gently started to thrust into his younger brother, who squirmed at first but started to moan from the pleasure. Elias's eyes were fixed on Klaus a moment, as the younger boy kept softly rubbing Klaus's back, even when he was getting incest sex here and all. Klaus smirked as he kept thrusting himself inside of Elias.

"My darling, Klaus." Elias Goldstein said through moans, still dark red too at that.

"My sweet little boy." Klaus Goldstein replied back towards him, while blushing, as he kept up his pace for the time being, since he didn't want to be too rough, unless Elias asked then okay.

Klaus Goldstein kept thrusting into Elias though, as Elias kept moaning out and rubbing the older man's back while Klaus was having his way with him here. Elias liked this very much and hoped that this wouldn't end at all, since he never saw Klaus this horny or this sexy before in his life! Klaus grinned when he saw the look on his little brother's face, as he took out his penis and got off of him now. Elias panted hard, as he gave a very dark red blush.

"That was... good." Elias Goldstein pointed out, as he glanced towards Klaus's penis that looked very tempting to lick that.

Elias Goldstein slowly moved towards him, since he was still in pain as well. Klaus just watched him slightly, as Elias sat before his older brother and trailed his fingers gently over Klaus's member. Klaus smirked towards him and wondered if Elias would actually do more then just that. Elias gave a bright red blush, before he took the member gently and placed it into his mouth. Klaus smirked towards him again, since that felt nice to him here. Elias kept sucking on the member, blushing tons while doing so, then he stopped after a moment and took it out of his mouth.

"Um... you don't want more?" Elias Goldstein asked slowly.

"I did but it be too weird for you... besides, you might hate me if I did more." Klaus Goldstein pointed out.

"What... what did you want to do?" Elias Goldstein asked, stuttering a bit here, as he looked up at him.

"I just wanted to use my magical tool to make you pregnant... but, I guess that wouldn't have worked out..." Klaus Goldstein slowly sighed, as he shook his head.

"Get me pregnant?" Elias Goldstein asked, giving a darker red blush on his face here. "But... but, um... I..."

"Never mind, go and get dressed." Klaus Goldstein stated as he walked slowly over to his own clothing on the ground.

"But... I would want you too." Elias Goldstein pointed out, as he softly gulped he had no idea what he was asking.

"You really want that though?" Klaus Goldstein asked towards his younger brother.

"Well... if it will get to stay with me, because I don't think I can let you leave... I don't want to see you with another man, or anyone else. I don't want to let you leave me, that be heart breaking... so if that one thing will make you leave, then I would want that..." Elias Goldstein replied very seriously and was glad that Klaus allowed him to say all that.

"I just don't want to do anything you don't like. Plus, who says I will leave you?" Klaus Goldstein looked over Elias slowly, as he shook his head. "I won't ever leave you, even if I don't use my magic tool."

"Oh... good then." Elias Goldstein replied, as he got off the bed and hugged Klaus now.


End file.
